My Little Prince
by Rugged Individualist
Summary: And Mummy will always love you, Harry. No matter what you do, or what happens to us, you will always be my little prince. A oneshot of Harry and Lily the night before the tragedy.


A/N: Just a bit of Lily/Harry action.

_October 30, 1981_

It was a clear night in Godric's Hollow. The Potters were sound asleep in their respective beds, dreaming the night away in their restful slumber. All but one.

It was a loud wailing that awoke Lily and James Potter from their dreams. James opened his eyes groggily and yawned loudly, and Lily sat up, rubbing the sleep from her tired green eyes. "He's always up at this time," moaned James. "Should we get him checked?" That earned a slap from his wife.

"He's fine! The only problem with him is that he's related to you," she teased as she got out of bed and padded to the doorway. "I'll be back soon," she whispered, then walked down the hall towards the bawling infant. She smiled slightly at the cradle that held her pride and joy. He was sat up and was clutching the vertical bars that separated him from the rest of the world.

Upon seeing Lily walk into the room, Harry's cries stopped and he giggled. "Ma." He said softly.

"Oh, Harry, what was it you wanted?" she asked, looking into a pair of identical eyes. "You're not hungry, are you?" That wasn't his hungry cry. "You don't need a changing…" she sat down in the rocking chair by the window, she and baby Harry basking in the moonlight. "I shall tell you a story, then." She decided.

"Once upon a time, there were four knights. These knights were the best of friends; they would go on missions and terrorize the other inhabitants the grand castle. No matter how bad they acted, they assured their intentions were pure. They only wanted fun. The knights' names were Sir Wormtail, Sir Moony, Sir Padfoot and Sir Prongs." She said.

"Pafoo?" Harry's eyes lit up at his "uncle's" name.

"Yes, Uncle Padfoot. The king of the castle was a great wizard. Many looked up to him, and many feared him. He has a great kind heart, and favors the four mischievous knights as their own sons. He would let them slip away for the most horrible of crimes.

"There was also a dark knight, bent on ruining the four knights' fun. He was an evil person, and he didn't have many friends. He wasn't any fun. He was called Sir Snivellus. However, the four knights saw through his horrid plans and always beat him." She said.

"And then Sir Prongs met a princess." Lily gasped and looked up at James, his hazel eyes shining. He continued. "Yes, Princess Lily. She was the fairest in all the land, and Sir James had to have her all to himself. She was smart and beautiful and had the laugh of the wood nymphs." He chuckled as he looked down upon little Harry, his eyelids drooping.

"But the Princess wanted nothing to do with him. To her, Sir Prongs was a ruthless invader who only wanted to please himself. Many moons and fruitless attempts later, Sir Prongs felt he could do no more, and gave up his trickster ways." He turned to Lily and let her continue.

"But it was just what the princess wanted. She wanted Sir Prongs to see that he could have fun without hurting those around him. And then, the princess fell in love with the knight, and soon after, they married in a wonderful ceremony, with cake and friends and family and love.

"And after, the great and powerful Merlin bestowed upon them a most wonderful gift that every couple would have only dreamed of receiving. And that, little Harry, is you." She kissed his head and James bent down to ruffle the tuft of jet black hair on Harry's crown. Harry looked up irritably and gave a squeal of protest.

James laughed and kissed Lily's temple, then Harry's head and spoke again. "I'm going back to bed. Will you be soon?" he asked.

"Yes, just a while longer," Lily answered.

"Goodnight, little knight," he said to Harry. "And goodnight, my Princess." He smiled and left the nursery.

Lily stood up and cradled Harry against her. "You are truly blessed to have him as a father, Harry," she whispered the now sleeping baby. "He would do anything to protect his kingdom, and those in it. With the help of his knights, of course. With his knights and princess, Sir Daddy is invincible." She laughed into his hair.

"And Mummy will always love you, Harry. No matter what you do, or what happens to us, you will always be my prince, and I will always be looking over you. You mean the world to us, and if anything were to go wrong, I don't know what would happen." Tears now made its way down her freckled cheeks and into his silky black hair.

She walked over to his cradle and put him on the cushions. As she looked down at him, she knew that this would be the last night she would see her Prince so peacefully. She smiled sadly and nodded, as if accepting her grim fate. She knew what was to transpire. She also knew that some day, the royal family would reunite.

"Remember the love we shared, little one."

A/N: tis sad. I almost cried while writing this. Review? –Big anime eyes-


End file.
